a different life
by lisalou95
Summary: please r&r so i know if i can continue with chapters, this is my first fan fic so sorry if its bad! thanks : lol btw this is about nessie mainly, and bella occasionaly has POV. : and its also how i imagined it to be after breaking dawn ende
1. Chapter 1

A different lifetime

BELLA

I never thought I would be in this position again. Especially not with so many things that had changed. It was almost surreal.

"Bella, love" Edward, my very own piece of surreal, nudged me out of my trail of thought. (Instead of nudging me he pushed me in further) How cans this god, be mine? I thought to myself. It was actually quite funny, as Edward thought I was the prize. How silly, how I could I compare myself to him?! I know that now to human eyes I may have seen substantial, looks wise, now that I to was a vampire, and uncannily beautiful as the rest of my family.

My family, I liked hearing it that way, and I knew that it would always stay that way; Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jacob and Rename. The last two always had the most getting used to. I still wasn't there yet, Edward was further away then I was. Ah Jake, mine and his relationship had changed so much from that kiss before fighting Victoria. It seemed almost a lifetime ago, I suppose it was, I was now in a different lifetime, one where I was a vampire.

I had the most beautiful daughter in the world, and Jacob was still my best friend, and it seemed as though my wish from a previous lifetime had come true. Jacob was like my brother, and a family member in so many ways, in the right ways. The way he was like this, is what I didn't like. It's what caused me to lunge at his throat, a few years ago when I was a new born (I would still be regarded to as a new born, but my gift proved me wrong otherwise. I didn't have as strong and urge as a usual new born would, regarding blood).

I had gotten more used to the idea, as I saw the unconditional and genuine love he had for my daughter. My baby girl, 7 years old, and looked 16 the very idea of her growing up so fast was shocking me, still. It still didn't fully make me agree to the idea. The things he got her into! I know I had done worse probably, (falling in love with a vampire, throwing myself off cliffs etc.) I tried to keep the crazier things I had done from Rename so that when she got herself into trouble she wouldn't be able to tell me I had done worse. It was so hard to watch my baby grow up so quickly, six years had flown by and she was nearly fully grown. The most beautiful and eloquent 16 year old I had ever known. Edward agreed of course, I knew we were biased but I was positive everyone agreed with us. Or they didn't want to disagree.

A family of vampire, and a werewolf could be quite intimidating! I laughed to myself, but I think Edward must have noticed.

"Bella, could you please stop day-dreaming into oblivion, I thought that when you became an immortal, that power of yours would stop, but it's only gotten greater." Edward whispered in my ear.

Emmet laughed boisterously "oh chill out, what do you expect her to do, it's her first day of restarting high school. No offence man, but you're not exactly the most interesting person Edward, no wonder she's day-dreaming!" he teased lightly. I think he was trying to get on my good side. He had spent the last month teasing me nonstop, about eating the whole student-body. I knew deep down that my unreasonable self control and my family would stop me from doing this, but I was slightly frightened. "Emmett. Edward knows I was day-dreaming about him." I smiled at Edward to show him that I wasn't frightened, but he saw through me as usual. Even though he couldn't read my mind officially, it was like he could. "Bella, love really there's nothing to worry about; we are all here for you." My smile grows larger and more genuine. "And of course Bella I would see if you were about to eat someone!" Alice, my favourite sister, chimed in. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Who would dare to disagree with our futures? Especially with Alice predicating them!" jasper added. I suddenly felt a wave of calm around me. I smiled subtly at jasper. I looked at Rosalie, the only one that hadn't spoken. She smiled at me, (my relationship had grown a lot more with rose, and I was so glad, she understood me) "she's not worried about eating anyone, she's worried about Renesmee. As we all are but Bella is just the worst at hiding it!" rose said in a don't mess with me kind of way. "Oh please babe. Renesmee will be fine, she's tough. She's got all of us. I mean for god sake, she's at the same school as us." Alice stated.

I could feel Edward shaking next to me "SHE WHAT?!" he half shouted. "Alice, what are you talking about I asked?!" I and Edward had decided it would be best off for Renesmee if she went to a private school, this was her first experience in high school and we wanted the best for her. Edward was visibly fuming next to me; I could see he was trying to keep control of himself, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh don't have a heart attack Edward. What I meant was that she would have probably would've worn us down by tomorrow. She's got us all wrapped around her little finger!" by the sureness of reading Alice's thoughts, and knowing that her and Ness hadn't planned something. He said quietly "I swear Alice, you are the most annoying, little vampire I have EVER met.", "I take joy in it!" Alice replied cheerfully. There tones were such contrasts that I had to join in everyone's laughing. Soon enough so had Edward.

Alice and Renesmee. A force to be reckoned with. When they united it was almost impossible to disagree with them. This is why I wasn't wearing converses today. My usual attire had been stumped. Instead Renesmee and Alice had forced me into wearing flats, I told them I wasn't wearing heels, and I stood firm on that. I was quite proud of myself for standing my ground, my daughter can be very persuasive, and it doesn't help that we unconditionally love her. She must be the most spoiled child ever, with Edward as her father. Edward, spoils her lovingly, often she does something to upset or disagree with him, he mutters about her being so spoiled, but we all know he doesn't mean it. She's daddies and mummies little girl. Truly one of a kind, and ours. I grudgingly call her nessie as Renesmee is a long name. Damn Jake for starting that. Recently I've started calling her nessa or ness; at least it doesn't share with the name for a lochness monster. I hope she's made friends, I thought. My train abruptly changing. Then I was suddenly aware of my surroundings.

"I hope you enjoy your day today, kids" said the woman who had been handing us our schedules. As I caught the end of her, must have been a long winded, speech. Was she staring at Edward this whole time?! I thought to myself angrily. She staggered whilst she handed the schedule to him. I knew it was ridiculous to feel guilty but I still did. As if by reading my mind he tilted my chin up to his face and kissed me softly. When he looked at my eyes the way he did I thought my knees would give in (of course being a freakishly strong vampire this wouldn't happen). I saw the women try to hide her jealousy. I smiled. "ALLLRIGHT. Let's get going!" Emmett said laughing. As we walked through the corridor, splitting up into different rooms. "See you guys at lunch!" Alice rolled her eyes, and Jasper had a knowing smile on his face.

We were already slightly late getting our schedules, it's a good thing I couldn't blush or I would be so red right now. Edward gracefully opened the door and walked in, holding it for me, I followed his lead. 30 people or so must have been staring right at us both, not that I blamed them. But I was getting kind of pissed at the admiration Edward was getting, not that they could help it but still. Edward probably didn't like some of the looks I was getting either. "You must be the new students, Edward and Bella Cullen?" the teacher staggered. "Yes sir," Edward replied politely. I just stood there, even though it was impossible to blush I still tried my hardest not to. "Well, ermm, take a seat" he gestured to the two at the back. The only free. "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourselves?" he asked. "Edward walked to the front, "my names Edward Cullen and I just moved her from Forks." He sat down swiftly. "Your turn" he whispered in my ear. I hated public speaking. "Hi, my names Bella swan, and I to moved her from Forks." I said quietly. Then before embarrassing myself I sat down. I tried not to glare at Edward as I could see he was laughing to himself.

"What?" I hissed to him. "Bella, you're so funny! The way you're so oblivious to why everyone's staring at you, it's because you painstakingly beautiful!" I scoffed. "If anyone's getting looks it's you" I pointed out, I couldn't stop myself from scowling. "Mrs. Cullen are you jealous?" he whispered grinning. "Love, you have nothing to be jealous about. You are my life, you and nessa." Nessa. That brought me back to thinking of her. I hoped she was ok. The boy sitting in front of me turned around whilst the teacher was calling out names. "Hi, I'm Elliot, burnough?" he huskily stated, expecting me to know who he was. I saw Edward angrily looking at the guy from the corner of his eye. A lot of the girls, and some boys were looking at his talking to me. "Hello, my names Bella. Cullen" I stated. He laughed realising I thought he was pompous. Which he seemed. "Hi Bella. Moved here from forks huh?". "Yeah." I think he must have gotten a bit annoyed that I wasn't adding additional details.

He moved onto Edward "so you moved her from forks to?" ohh so that was his game, he wanted to see if we were siblings. "Yes I did, as I said earlier." Edward glared. "Alright man, chill just asking." The boy muttered people must have treated him like a king or something like that. He moved back to me and whispered so that Edward couldn't hear, but of course he could, "so that your brother right?" it was obvious people would make that assumption, so I wore my wedding ring. People would probably think it was a promise ring or something. "No, were in the same foster family" I stated, as I tried to explain. "We are both adopted as well as my other brothers and sisters who go here." "So you're not a couple?" he asked, visibly eager.

"No he's, my fiancé." I said smiling. "Your fiancée?" the boy repeated. He looked angry, but it quickly past. "Isn't it a bit early to only have one boy? Don't you want to level the playing field?" he tried to smoothly attempt. This is where Edward broke in. "what is that your were say to MY fiancée?" he fumed. I think Elliot must have got the message, because he was like "nothing man, just small talk." Then turned around for the rest of the lesson. While he had Edward glaring at him, I had to wait for the end of the lesson. "Edward Cullen. Please tell me you're not jealous, because of that boy. Jazz and Emmett go through this enough. You put him in his place." I said. "I know, but I'm just not looking forward to fighting off every boy that lays eyes on you." In a way I was glad he was jealous.

We then met up with the rest of my family. "Edward, feeling the heat?" Em teased. "Shut up." Edward said bluntly. He was still mad. I couldn't see why he was so angry.

"Edward just gets used to it. I've had so many people look at Alice. If you glare at them scarily they soon get the gist." Jasper said calmly. I agreed "exactly, I mean so many people must look at Rose, but when they get a shot of Emmett, they look away." My family laughed again. I felt more at ease. Thoughts of nessa came flooding back. "How do you think she's doing?" I asked. While we sat at our new lunch table. It was huge compared to forks high. Everyone knew who I was talking about, if they didn't love her so much the would've got to annoyed, this being the 15th time today I had asked. "She's probably having a great time." Edward said. "Probably meeting some good looking boys" Emmett laughed. "She goes to an all girl's school." Rose corrected. Jasper laughed and said "Bella, shell be fineeeee." I looked towards Alice, "I would've seen it if something happened." She matter-of-factly said. "Unless Jake whisked her out of school to do some bungee diving." The look on mine an Edwards faces made them laughs. "If Jake..." Edward started. "Calm, I was kidding. She's doing science right now. She looks as though she's having a blast." Alice amended dryly. "Ohh Edward she looks like she misses us! Can you blame her?! Let her join this school!" "I want her to have the best, and so does Bella." Edward said firmly. "Oh c'mon, I want my niece to go to the same school as us. It's not like this I so bad, she will have a really long time to go to great schools, and she's so clever. She might as well have some fun with us, and that way you'll know she's safe." Emmett persuaded. I will have to admit, it made sense. Edward must have noticed this to. He knew he was wearing it down. "Fine. You knew you were going to get your way." He scowled. "She knew that this would happen." Alice smiled "she'll be so happy!" this made us smile. Then I saw a group of girls and boys staring at us, I wonder if this is what I looked like, all those many many years ago. Okay, well 6. I was sitting on Edwards lap. That must have made them jealous. Now that Jake found out nessa was going to this school, he would be over the moon. He begged Edward more than Alice to let her come. The reason he missed the first day of school, is because he had to stay with Billy, and as he was moving, it was the last time Billy would see him, before they went to visit each other. Paul and his wife of three years Rachel, and there baby girl, Sarah, where there to. He would be here tomorrow and would be so happy he could get to start school with nessie. It made me feel good, that with Jake and his 6.5 frame that no boy would dare to look at ness twice. Personally I couldn't wait to rush home and tell her, I missed her.

Nessie

God I missed Jake. He was only gone for a day, but still. I knew he didn't like the fact that he wasn't driving me to school as much as I did. I tried to ground my thoughts as dad was in the car. "Bye ness, have a good day baby" my mom said. My mom was so beautiful, she looked at me worriedly "oh chill out she'll be fine" uncle e hushed them. Before they could gush anymore, aunt Alice saved me, "your gonna make her late, bye sweetie." And I got my get away, "I will see you guys later, love you" I instantly missed them as I got out of the car. Hopefully I would wear dad down and I could go to their high school.

As I walked through the corridors and went to get my schedule, I ducked into the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror. In my jimmy choos, I could pass for 6.7. I wasn't wearing too much make-up; I took after my mom in that sense. I straightened my uniform, which could make the girl with the most curves, look frumpy. I bet my dad and uncles got relief from that. I made sure my bronze curls were okay, and then walked out.

I knew I would get in trouble for my shoes, but that didn't bother me as I smiled to myself, mom and dad weren't too happy. As I walked into class, I felt everyone's eyes on me. "And you are?" the teacher said. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, the new student here." I stated. "Of course" she stuttered, "come sit here." She said politely trying to seem calm. "I hope you enjoy this school." "Thank you" I said politely. Gosh, there so polite. "Hi my names, jenny" a pretty bleached blonde girl said to me. "Renesmee right?" she asked. She seemed alright. "Yeah, but everyone calls me nessie." She laughed lightly "ness it is" I smiled lightly, but in my head I was thinking I said nessie you retard. She turned around, and we worked in silence. After class she and her group came up to me, "so this is the gang," she pointed to the girls in turn, I think there were about five of them but I immediately forgot the names she dropped on me. She smiled politely at me, but it could have been me mistaking it for sarcasm. Bitches. It's a good thing dad couldn't hear me right now he disapproved of me swearing, he disapproved of a lot. He loves me though I thought smiling, then I scowled, reminding myself that I was at shitty girls school for boffs, while him and the rest of my family were in a high school probably having a lot of fun. GAWD. I miss JAKE. I can't wait to see him, maybe we can go wakeboarding.

Abruptly jenny said "where are you from ness?" "Forks," I replied. "I moved here with a few of my cousins, and sisters" I continued. She looked shocked probably thinking ""there are more of them!"" . "Do they go here?" "Nah, they go to londtribe high" she looked relived. "Well I would love to meet them some time" she smiled in an obviously fake facial expression, I responded with the same amount of enthusiasm "oh yeah sure." I smiled back. Bitch was starting to piss me off. If Jacob was here he would probably start laughing and be all "I love you" and then say something to make me laugh, but he wasn't here and that pissed me off the most. I was acting very immature and one of the things that bugs me is when I'm reminded that I'm only7 years old, of course I look so much older, but the girls at the this school were older than me, it was hard to adjust to. The rest of the day went by slowly. Finally I heard the bell ring, gosh I sound like an American teenager! I swiftly packed my bag and said goodbye, and walked out the class room.

If my family were late, I swear..... Deterred by my moody thoughts I then saw Emmett come out his car to get me. Woops. Everyone looked as he approached me; they thought my uncle was sexy. Ugh. "Hey nessa how was your day?" he asked, "sucky." I grumbled. He started laughing. Immediately I felt at ease and walked with him to the car, I saw the jaws drop as I walked to the lambo. I thought I was about to be flooded with "how was your day?", "did you have fun?", "what was it like?" but no instead it was just uncle E and Uncle j sitting in the car. "Where's everyone?" I asked, "Nice to see you to! There all at the house, they have a surprise for you."

I pondered on this the whole drive home, which wasn't a very long one. I ran into the house, "mom, and dad?" I yelled. "Right here sweetie" my momma said, "how was your day?" dad asked. "Fine." I replied. "How would you like to go to school with us?" Alice asked. "yay!" I yelled. I knew they would! "Thank you." I said. I couldn't wait to tell Jake! "Jake can come to right? I mean he already was going to enrol with us." I asked frantically. "Yes, sweetie." Mom answered patiently. "I LOVE YOU!!!" they all started laughing. "Who could help it?!" said by uncle E.

Bella

Days passed so quickly now, I wanted to slow them down. Alice and Rosalie had dressed ness into something completely inappropriate. I never used to dress that way! I had to admit, she was the most beautiful girl on earth although. She had a black dress on, it reached up way above the knee, but to make it Alice's version of "appropriate" she had added flower printed see through tights. Her hair was loose and reached the middle of her back, the ringlets were the exact same colour as Edwards. They had put a little bit of mascara on her massive eyes. And on her size 5 feet, were sky high black louboutins, her favourite, because they made her seem less short compared to Jake. Me on the other hand, I had jeans, a tight blue plunge neck sweater and jimmy choos, (Alice wouldn't let me leave without heels). Edward came down the stairs, with Emmett, it looked as though he was dragging him, "and may I ask, why you are MANHANDLING my husband?!" Rosalie enquired. "He wants to wait for Jacob to make my life more of a nightmare". He then said to ness "morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" then he looked at her, and gasped inward. "WHAT IS SHE WEARING?!" he was mad. I didn't blame him, no father would want his daughter leered at, at school, and with nessa already stunning looks the clothes didn't help us. "Alice, couldn't you have dressed my daughter in something less ... revealing?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose. "I already have to deal with Jacobs thoughts, isn't that enough?" he said. I felt kind of bad for him, but he was already losing the battle. "Edward. Its fashion" Alice said quickly. She knew she wasn't going to change what nessie was wearing. Edward tried to breathe, it's a good thing vampires don't need air. As if on cue, Jacob came bounding through the door.

"JAKE!" nessie screamed and ran into his arms; they did make a pretty cute couple I thought wryly. "Jake." Edward said in a defeated tone. I couldn't help but laugh along. "Can you try and keep your thoughts to yourself, before I hurt you?" my gorgeous husband warned. "I didn't ask you to go into my head bloodsucker!" Jake teased, but knew better then to push him, and I think he moved on to thinking about different things. Alice piped, "Shall we get a move on, we don't want Jacob to be late on his first day" she then saw into the future. "Nope if we leave now we won't be late," grabbing jaspers hand she ran for her Porsche. We all spilled into our cars, me and Edward in the astin martin, Rosalie and Emmett in Emmett's truck, and Jake, and ness, in the car we had brought ness for her 16th birthday, a spider. I was kind of glad, they were in a separate car to us, and so Edward wouldn't grimace every time he heard their thoughts. We got to school on time, as Alice had predicted. As I walked the corridors, my hand entwined with Edwards, I couldn't help but realise this was a much better school then I thought, most of the kids were dressed in designer clothes, and looked like they were well brought up.

Maybe that guy the other day was just an exception. All the people I saw looked as though they had just come out of finishing school, I huffed to myself, and this is what I get for not paying enough attention to what surrounds me! I knew Jacob and nessie would do well, at studying here. I just hoped they wouldn't take too much of a romantic turn in their relationship yet, that reminded me I must tell Edward that we need to talk to Jake. He knew already but we still hadn't planned to speak with him. His feelings for nessie were getting more mature as where hers, but she's only 8 years old! I knew it wasn't fair for me to be like that, but I still felt that way. Why couldn't Jacob wait ten more years? She's not old enough; I knew it was his or her fault as she looked his age. I thought about this, then I saw nessie come into school with Jacob, also holding his hands, but I think it was a friendly gesture, I was quite positive she didn't know they way he felt about her. "Mo... I mean Bella! You beat us, damn!" she laughed. This was going to take a bit of adjusting I smiled. "Of course, I have Edward behind the wheel!" "Where are Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett?" Jacob asked, "Where do you think?" Edward laughed, he then said "I must have more restriction with Bella, obviously because, well, nessie we don't want you to feel ermm..." he said awkwardly. I laughed. "Ermm ew". She replied and Jacob looked that way as well. "Before school really? Classy." that was ness. We all split up and walked into our classrooms, late again


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie

Ok, breathe. My second day at a different high school. Jakes with me. It's all good. I held jakes hand tightly as we walked into the room, he must have noticed because he whispered in my ear "nessie, baby it will be fine!" in his casual husky voice, which still makes me feel weak in the knees I don't know why, jakes like a brother to me... oh god.

There all looking at me, isn't it rude to stare?! I guess that doesn't apply to me. I suppose it doesn't help having a 6.7 monster next to you! I was so going to screw at him on the lunch table! "Hey, Jacob black" he gestured to himself, knowing I was too nauseous to speak he gestured for me to, "and this is nessie Cullen" how can he be so calm?! The teacher stumbled while he was getting up, I wonder if the rest of my family had this reaction, the teacher was in her mid twenties, and she had bottle blonde hair and seemed kind of clumsy.

My aunt rose would be mad if she heard that! "h-h-hi," she stuttered then seemed to gather herself some more, "I am Mrs. Lemon, and you must be the new students?" Mrs. Lemon?! Ermm okay? I thought it was time for me to say something so I didn't seem like one of those annoying shy things.

"Yeah, that us" I smiled with ease, maybe I was overreacting. She gestured to the seats. The only two that were free, one on the back row, and the other on the second back row. At least we can still talk I thought as I grabbed the second back row one, (no one can see over Jake!) "Look at the humans stares!" he whispered so low in my ear.

"Scuse me. But I am human to you know" I said crossly, vowing to get back at him. He laughed, his laugh is amazing. "So, Miss Cullen, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" I swear the teacher was making eyes at my Jake. Wait, my? I suppose he was like my brother, it's allowed. "Hi, my names Renesmee Cullen, but everyone's calls me Nessie, or ness, and I and my family just moved her from forks." I smiled confidently and sat down.

Jake got up and boomed (I swear him and Emmett have been spending too much time together) "wassup? My names Jake moved down here from forks, with nessie. And I'm also a mechanic." He announced proudly. I saw envious looks from the boys, and flirtatious glances from the girls. He winked at me, like he was about to lap it up, he must've saw me scowling and stopped immediately. He hates it when I'm upset, it's quite a good thing actually... the lesson went by quickly with notes thrown from me to Jake. I swear the whole class was looking at us, Jacob was going to get me into too much trouble, and I couldn't wait! We always had the best time; I must have been smiling thinking about them, "penny for your thoughts?" Jake asked, "You'd have to pay a hell of a lot more" my smile grew, why was I worried?

Then we were interrupted, "hey, nessie right?" a pretty blonde girl with hazel eyes looked at me. I couldn't tell whether she was a bitchy one, or genuine, I looked at Jake for encouragement, he started smirking. "Yeah," I said simply. Well down ness! "My name Nikki, seeing as you're new, and I'm like the most popular girl in the year it would be cool." She laughed. Omgod did she just say that?! I couldn't help but notice Jake was about to cry from how much laughter he was holding into his body. He was going to set me off to, silly boy! "oh yaaa, tres cool" I tried to make myself sound like one of those wannabees, jake looked like he was pissing himself, he had gone red under his russet silk like skin. Haahaa this girl was too much, she lapped up all I was saying and turned to Jake, "hello, there, Jacob right? Omg cars, I watch top gear like all the time!"

this time I honestly thought I was going to wet myself. "Ohh yeah, go George!" one of her "popular" friends smiled. She looked at Jake and tried to give him a dazzling smile, but it looked like she was baring her teeth! He looked confused in a cute way, "George?" she seemed thrilled he was paying attention to her, I kind of felt bad for her, even though jakes so nice a lot of people find him intimidating. God knows why the boys mad! "Yaa know one of the hosts!" she looked at him as though he was stupid. He laughed really loudly, "haahaahaaaahaa, oh you mean Lewis Hamilton? The driver? Aint George the guy from the celebrity in the jungle thing?" and Jake tells people he doesn't watch TV, lemma tell ya now, Jake watches a lot of TV with me, whenever we aren't doing anything mad we veg out! I felt bad for the girl as she looked really embarrassed. "Oh, that's what I meant."

She said sheepishly, her friend looked happy she was embarrassed, probably wanted to look good in front of jakey, well jakey likes nice people bitch, so back off! I thought mentally, I don't know why this was affecting me! I tried to help her out, but didn't know what to say so I just asked "what period next?" one of the boys (the good looking one!!!) replied "lunch, darling'" Jake looked pissed, he was getting jealous, because someone called me darlin'! I could get used to him being jealous... the guy started talking to me again, "do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Jake was mad. "Thanks, but I have to sit with my family." I politely said. "Maybe another day" he smiled and walked away.

His ass wasn't as nice as Jacobs I bet... OMG WHAT AM I SAYING?! I prayed dad couldn't hear me or my mum's shield was up. I looked towards mum and dad, they were besotted with each other as usual but this time it worked out in my favour. I quickly thanked the heavens. Jasper had his glass of water (they all had props for lunch, excluding me and Jacob) and it dropped. From that point I was immediately alert, I knew for a certainty that couldn't have been an accident. Something was VERY wrong. And I was right. "What? Jasper talks to me!" Alice cried. She was panicking not a good sign, whatever made jasper react this way she hadn't seen. This didn't make me feel better or anyone else for this matter. Jasper stayed quite still, for what must have been a few seconds but felt so much longer. "Jasper. Say something. Edward?!" Alice tried again. "I I I were not the only vampires around here." Edward stuttered. I had NEVER seen my dad lost for words, or stumbling, he was always so sure of himself. "YOU WHAT?!" Uncle E bellowed. People were starting to look towards us. "Edward, jasper, explain. I can smell something funny, and I think we should talk while there people or humans are in the room." Rose suggested, sharply. "I agree, let's leave now." My dad said. How can we not be the only vampires here? I looked towards my mum, she looked as bewildered as I felt, and Jacob I think had gone into shock. "They must be half breeds. I would've seen them otherwise." Alice was still a bit confused. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing. No one doubts alices' powers, at least these "half breeds" weren't a threat to us. I looked around the room to try and find them, they were most likely to be pale, and ofcourse ALARMINGLY beautiful. When I gasped, I knew everyone had seen what I had seen. Maybe it wasn't the fact of what they looked or wore, just the fact there were other vampires in this school. Is that what we looked like to human eyes?! There were five of them. 3 boys, and two girls. The biggest boy, he seemed like the most tallest and muscular. It was hard to tell how tall they all were because they were sitting down.

The second boy must have been the smallest, but not scrawny or skinny, just the least muscular and the one who looked about my age. The girls, one tall and slender, runway model worthy, or better, and I could only see the back of the other girl; she had long blonde hair, and looked fairly small. She had a similar silhouette to Alice. That when I noticed the third boy, brown hair, it was light and soft looking, alarmingly green eyes, that were directly looking at me. Not that I noticed, he had an edge of brown to his skin tone. But only slightly, he could've passed for Italian. He was the most beautiful. That when I let out my gasp. His eyes were still looking at me, I hoped my mouth wasn't open and I didn't look like a silly human. "And there they are. The competition." That was uncle E, only he could say something like that at this moment in time. "Competition?! Can you not take anything seriously?!" auntie rose scolded him. "What? I'm just saying they probably think that cuz were the fresh meat in town, they're better looking and stuff then us. We should teach em a lesson." Uncle E never ceases to amaze me. "Are you on crack Emmett?! You want to compete with them, cuz you think they are better looking. You're not at all worried that there's another COVEN OF VAMPIRES for god sakes?! Do you wanna know what I'm not even surprised." Uncle J had more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

. I looked towards Jake, not wanting to take my eyes off the green eyed boy. He looked like he had gone to hell. He hates vampires as it is. Our coven and family being an acceptation of course. Alice stood up, with my dad. Alice said "right we're going over, stay here, actually you're going to come anyway so just get up." We all immediately got up, including Jake but he was a bit shaky. If he phased.... it must have looked intimidating to them, or the other humans in the lunch room. 7.. no wait, 6 vampires, one half vampire, and a werewolf walking up to what was, or used to be, the most scariest people in school. They probably thought we were challenging them. Weren't we? My thoughts stopped when I saw that boy, up close. I knew there was a chance my dad could've been listening, but I hoped he was distracted. My hormones were kicking in. He was, breathtaking. Cream skin, but an edge of brown. His eyes, up close looked like emerald, freshly cut. Soft brown hair, which I, wanted to reach out and feel, that's not all I wanted to feel. Nessie! Get a hold of yourself. His body looked like it was sculpted, his was muscular but he didn't have that obsessed body builder look. He was tall but not lanky, taller than me. Uh oh. One of the girls was glaring at us; I hoped that wasn't his girlfriend. It would've seemed rude to stare at her partner, but I may have been being pompous but he was staring back, and he had a slight smile on his face. Dad spoke first "hello, we are the Cullen's; we noticed you were vampires, or half breed? Who's your creator?"He said harshly, but still managed to seem polite. The girl who was glaring at me, the taller one, replied, matching his tone. "The Cullen's? The infamous vampire clan. I thought that might have been you." She laughed. The other girl and the youngest boy looked in shock. Then the muscular boy spoke, "my name is Harry, this is Phillip" he pointed to the boy on his left, the youngest, "and this is my mate, Eleanor," he pointed to the small girl, "its El." She said scathingly, he just laughed. "This is my sister, talla, Phillips mate." Finally he pointed to the green eyed boy. "This is my youngest brother, Lucas, his real name is tony but that's what he prefers being called." Lucas. It fitted him nicely. But youngest?! I thought that was the guy he called Phillip, he must mean younger by age not looks; Phillip was probably fifty years older than me. The boy, or man continued "and our creator, was a man named demetri. I do believe you're familiar with him." Demetrie?! The volturi, my breathing must have been rushed, because Jake put his arm around me. "Demitri?! But that not possible he's with the volturi, and we smell half breeds!" Exclaimed mum, I looked around to my family; they were in a state of shock. "Let me explain, demetri created me and my brothers, demetri he went to the volturi the next day, explained, god knows what he said but they didn't want to lose him, so they kept it under wraps". He looked so... mad. I know I would be to. He carried on, he family looked mad to. "Then, we were adopted, by a man called, Jameson, and his wife Anna." His tone softened. "demetri, what a douche." Uncle E muttered darkly I agreed with him, and the boy with green eyes, Luke, smiled. "I can't believe, I..." that's the first time, I heard dad swear. My mother was shaking with anger. "Why did he create you?" asked jasper. The boy named Phillip spoke. "Don't know. Never wanted to find out." "How did you meet, Jameson, and his wife?" "They used to be friends with a friend of demetri, there were there the day after demetri changed us. And when he left, they explained to us what had happened, and took us in, we have been with them ever since. They're they most wonderful people I know." Jasper smiled. I Noticed that Luke hadn't said anything, he was staring at me! I saw dad scowl at him, Jacob had recovered and had his arm around my waist. That was confusing; it was ridiculous for his to be jealous. Wasn't it? "How unfortunate. Demetri, I knew he was sick." Rosalie, looked upset, and both of the girls smiled at her. "Yes he is." "But over time, a century, we have fairly forgotten about him, father tries to make us very forgiving" she smiled wider. Then, her sister spoke; Luke still hadn't said a word. "We have heard all about you though..." Alice cut him off. And brought the conversation back to its main point. "Can you please answer me? Who is a half breed, where are the girls from this is important, ok? She seemed worried. The muscular boy, spoke, and looked pained. "They were created by a man called graham. He was friends with a father of a familiar, of yours, nahuel." Alice gasped. "I don't think I need to tell you the rest. Jameson, found them and took them in. Not too long after we were created." The girls looked weak. Alice's looked upset that she had snapped before asking the question. I felt Jake shake next to me. "THAT FOOL." He bellowed, "Jake, calm" it took 2 sharp words from Edward calmed him. The bell rang. I wondered why none of them had been in any of our classes. I must have wondered out loud. "Because, we were hunting and just got back today, we missed half the day. Father made us come in" he smiled, it was Phillip and I blushed that they had heard me. "Well Phillip, it seems like we have a lot to talk about, would your father be alright with you coming to see our parents, and discuss this revelation?" dad asked. Did he just say revolution? Jeez. "Of course, we have yet to hear more about you famous Cullen's." We all laughed, except me Luke and Jake. I wondered why he wasn't talking, maybe he felt as awkward as I did. I wondered if I would get to hear it, not that I care either way. I saw dad give me a look which screamed "NESSIE. STOP IT." I blushed, hoping no one noticed, jeez what dad's problem was?! It's not like I said I wanted to kiss him or anything. Emmett smiled at me; I was going to get teased badly by him at home, for something I didn't even do! Hopefully Auntie Rose would keep him in check; she had him wrapped around her little finger, as did Alice and not to mention my mother. The men in this family were suckers for their wives. We walked and mum asked where my next class was, it was biology, the one class Jake wasn't in I looked again at Lucas, and I didn't realise that I was about to walk into a pillar. Woops. Why would they even put pillars in schools? Retards. I glanced at Jake from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me funny, I guess just finding out that apart from nahuel and his sibling that I wasn't the only half breed and almost walking face first into a pillar, was a good reason. "Bye Jake! Later Bella!" it was fun being able to talk to my mother like that. "Bye nessie" Jake replied softly. What is that guy's problem he is soooo weird sometimes. Praying Lucas would follow me (just so I could ask him about his sisters and that), and then his brother, Phillip asked him if he had biology next, he nodded still not letting me hear his voice. Men. I walked into biology, knowing I was late, I knew he would have to sit next to me as there were only two seats left, thank you! "Miss Cullen, Mr. Costela, how nice of you to join us." the teacher said flatly. Lucas costela, his name with almost as gorgeous as him! Huh?! Just because he's gorgeous doesn't mean I like him. GOD why do I keep forgetting dad can hear me. He's been distracted so many times today I don't think I'll get lucky a 17th try. As we sit down I catch him looking at me, obviously (given circumstances) anyone in his position would. But still. As soon as the teacher (whose name id forgot) turned around, Lucas costella spoke. To me. AGH! "Hey, I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself to you, Lucas costella nice to meet you" he smiled. His voice, his smile, I think my heads spinning. His voice could lead you into a trance, soft, yet husky, but strong and confident, when he spoke my knees went week. And I was sitting down, I assure you. If not his voice then his smile. His pearly white, perfectly straight teeth only slightly made his olive skin look darker. He was... I think the right word is mesmerising. I wasn't used to someone well dazzling me like this. Obviously all of my family were impeccably beautiful (including Jake who was a brother to me) but Lucas was the first person I met that wasn't beautiful nor related to me (Jake excluded and Lucas's family, they all had mates, not that I was trying to get with Lucas!). Not wanted to look like more of a retard I spoke, "errm yeah hi. Renesmee Cullen, but everyone calls me nessie, or ness, like the lochness monster. But yeah that was some freaky shit that just went down." Noooooo did I just say that?! "Freaky shit"?! What the hell was I thinking, and ohmigawd I think I was rambling, why did I mention the lochness monster thing. And dad is going to murder me when he finds out I swore! To a guy I've been dreaming about since I saw him, which was about 10 minutes ago! Lucas put me out of my thoughts of dad trying to murder me, or him by laughing. His laugh was better than his voice, (but his smile still beat them both.) "Freaky shit?" I blushed furiously damn my mother for having the habit when she was a human! He most of noticed and thought I was extremely embarrassed (which I was) because then he quickly amended, "of course I agree though. Very freaky shit. My sisters thought them, apart from the litter graham, and nahuels father created, were the only half breeds. I guess you can imagine the shock." He smiled again, but more lightly. "So all your brothers have mates?"I blurted out before I could get some self control. Okay I'm going to have to be really god for a week because this no swearing thing is not working out. FUCK FUCKARMA FUKSAKE! I just said that. To Lucas. Out loud. To my astonishment he laughed. I need to be more careful when I talk. "Yes, do you have a mate? That boy seemed very fond of you." This time I laughed, "Who? Jake? He's like my brother!!!" I laughed again. Jake really? The reason this boy is still single is probably cuz he's a fruit cake. Greeaaaat. "Doesn't seem that way to me." He said matter of factly. "Well it is." I snapped, "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about." My view of him changed in a minute flat. What the hell's his problem? He doesn't know me. "Okay, chill out. I was just stating what I thought." Seriously. He did NOT just tell me to chill out. Is you JOKING me?! "Well. Don't. Okay?!" I hoped I didn't sound too rude, but man he was pissing me off. I don't even know why I'm so bothered; a lot of people had probably made the same assumption with me and Jake. "Sorry that's the way my mamma raised me" he drawled. He smiled again. Dammit. His smile was pretty. "That was a really good southern accent" well it was! He sounded like my uncle jasper! "For all you know I could be from Texas darling' you shouldn't assume. Especially when you don't know anything about it." He laughed lightly showing he was only teasing. It was still annoying so I thought I would take the high road ermm kindaa. "Touché. But I think southerners have more style whilst delivering there accent." I felt childish. Ah well. He looked mystified for a second. "And there was me thinking you would be the mature one!" I laughed, I couldn't help it, "there you go assuming again. It's not healthy." But I showed I was teasing to. The teacher, (whose name I should ask) whipped around. "Anything you would like to share Miss Cullen?" I didn't think I was laughing that loud. "I was asking nessa about her notes, sorry sir, won't happen again" he smiled charmingly. Sir immediately said "of course. Make sure it doesn't" then turned around. I scowled at Lucas, and hissed "thanks but I'm not a damsel in distress, I didn't need your help! Especially with a teacher!" he lifted his eyebrows, that was cool I should get someone to teach me, "I just didn't want you to get in trouble!" he protested. "Well I can handle myself." I said softly. "I'm sure you can Renesmee, I'm sure you can" is all he said, we sat quietly for the rest of the lesson. As soon as I got up when the bell went I realised a few girls were looking at me. Oh it was that Nikki girl. Gosh another jenny. She drawled a "hiii" to Lucas.

Bella POV

I do not like the fact nessie on her own with that Lucas kid. Whatever he's older than me, but he shouldn't be allowed to hang out with my FIVE YEAR OLD baby girl. I knew Edward was more furious the I. This didn't help matters. I saw the way he was looking at her. Okay Edward gave me those types of looks, but we are married! Thank god the bell just rang; I and Edward have been waiting since the start of the lesson. I knew with Edwards reading minds I wouldn't have to worry, but I did. A lot. As soon as I saw nessie out of class I ran to her, "nessie how was it?" I cried. Woops. Mental note, humans around. "Errrm it was fine Bella." She replied cautiously. Okay fine I may have been acting a bit funny. I saw her give a strange look to that Lucas kid before we departed.

Nessa POV

I think I Lucas costella is an arrogant arse. That thinks waaaay to much of himself. He's not even THAT pretty. Or he just doesn't realise that he is, and that bugs me to. I can't seem to get a hold of this guy. He changes like the weather but at least for that aunt Alice can warn me, with him it's like walking into a thunderstorm without an umbrella. Yes, that bad. Harry came bounding down the corridor, causing people to stare, "luck, how was class" he winked with a heavy Italian accent. Luca? Ahhhh luca. Luca costella. What was that wink for. "it was fine harry." Luca?! Replied sharply. Okay AWKWARD. Time to leave. "Where's Jake?" I asked my mom, she looked relived and then replied, "Waiting at the car babe, let's go." Then she added, "oh and I'll see you two later." To luca (I'm going to call him that from now on when he annoys me". And wait, eh!? We're going to see them? "We will?" I asked my mum as soon as they were out of sight, (I knew they could hear me but not seeing them hear me is ok if you get that) "yes, their dad should have a word with Carlisle, and they both agree." I felt stupid, of course that's why they're coming around, "oh right" she put her arm round me, "now was it just me or did you feel some hostile vibes!" we both laughed and walked to the car.

When I got upstairs I noticed Alice had lane out some clothes for me. Dressy clothes, I was about to yell her name when she appeared in my doorway, "this little gathering thing with Jameson and Carlisle has turned into a dinner party sort thing, well for you half breeds and Jake and his pack!" Alice's laughter tinkered. "Dinner party?! Jakes pack? I'm confused" I huffed. Dinner party? What to celebrate the fact that someone's dad was a dick, and so what demetri? "Basically, Carlisle was on the phone to Jameson and they became friends in an instant! Weird right, but I guess they have a lot in common.... but yeah, then Carlisle was like your kids are coming at dinner time, talla, and el will eat no? And then jakes pack is coming because it's Jake! And vampires, and there pack, and history" she smiled. She had cleared NOTHING up for me. I know there's something she's not telling me. "Just get dressed." She said simply then left the room, only to come back in 5 seconds later wearing a sparkly green dress, hit above the knee, halter neck, it was mainly backless then had two thin black straps criss crossing right above her lower back. It was stunning, and Chanel. "You like?" she spun for me. "I love" I gasped, whoa she rocked that! She skipped down the stairs humming. I looked at what she had prepared for me. This was, beautiful, it was strapless, and I was the colour of sapphires, with deep purple, it cinched in on my bust and then flared out, it was a short enough to give the men in my family discomfort and my breasts held it up nicely, she had also laid out some black louboutin pumps. You have to love Alice. She has style. I looked at myself in the mirror, put on my diamond earrings I had got for my 4th birthday, and I had to admit. I looked good. Running down the stairs I saw my dad gasp, glare at me, then at Alice, and then mutter some swearwords underneath his breath. My mom just laughed at my daddy and said, "Love, you look beautiful". I heard the door open, I saw Seth, I swear they just come in like it's their own house we are that close! I ran towards him and kind of pounced on him! "SETH! I missed you! You barely come round, I haven't seen you since we moved in!" he barked a laugh, "nessie, I missed you to! So much! I know, things are crazy around la push! Tell me everything what's been going on!" I saw Jake look at me in awe, then to Seth in annoyance. What is up with Jake, if he's annoyed that I'm hugging Seth, or well my legs are wrapped around Seth, it doesn't even matter we are just friends. Ack. "yeah loads have been going on! Your staying the night right? Hows mickaa?" mikaa was Seths imprint; I loved the girl to bits except she was a year younger than me, or a year younger then how I looked. Her parents were really strict so I barely get to see her, and Seth always has to sneak in through her window if he wants to see her outside of school. I really miss her. "She's great, she misses you so much ness. And yeah we all are" he yelled. "OMGOMGOMG. Finally we are going to have so much fun!" I laughed as he swung me around. Then I saw uncle quil, and uncle embry, "NESSIE" they yelled, I love quil and embry they are always making me laugh! "so dayum kiddo. You go here for what, a few days and all this drama crap is happening!" quil exclaimed. I know this is rather typical isn't it?! drama crap indeed. "Lay off, it's not her fault her family are drama magnets" embry jumped to my defence. "Hey! We are not drama magnets!" My mom interrupted, then she ran and hugged Seth, they've been friends since they were teenagers, he was my mom's best man. And so was Jake, it's kind of complicated. Anyways, then the doorbell rang again, it MUST be Jameson and his family. Carlisle disappeared to open the door, and I saw Jameson, whoa he was as good looking as Carlisle, he could easily pass for his late 20s, he had brown hair, cut short, and kind blue eyes, he was fairly tall and looked down slightly on Carlisle. "Welcome" Carlisle said. "thank you, this is my family" he introduced them all, and then I saw the one other costella I hadn't seen before, there mom, Anna, she looked similar to esme, as though they were both so kind and loving, she had soft long black hair, and brown eyes a similar colour to mine. "Hello, it's a pleasure to know you." Anna said politely. I saw grandma esme smile, it was nice for here to meet someone similar. As soon as they came through I saw Lucas. He was wearing a black tuxedo with no tie, and white shirt. He looked.... nice. I saw him look at me to. I didn't realise Alice was talking, something about a tour. "If you don't mind, could Renesmee show me around? We have the same classes and it would be nice to talk to someone about how crazy the teachers are!"Lucas laughed. Wait did I just hear that? I saw Alice beam. "Of course that's fine! Start by showing him the renovations esme has made in the garden!" I saw Jake look angry. AGAIN. "Sure lets go" I said in a confident voice. It looked cold outside. "It's a lovely home you have here" Lucas said politely. If he was just going to talk meaningless small talk and got on my nerves I will leave I vowed. "Yeah its fine" I muttered. He looked amused, how dare he. "Okay someone's touchy, that time of month?" "YOU WHAT?! Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you're better than everyone else because you pretty?!" I growled. Before realising what I had just said. He looked bewildered. "iii don't. Ermm, sorry if I gave you that impression although I don't think I did," then he smirked, "you think I'm pretty, I'm honoured." "What I meant to say is that you think you're pretty, there's a difference." I replied sharply. "Yes there is, but that's not what you said nor meant, and I have to say you're beautiful but that dress on you is just amazing." He whispered. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He called me beautiful. "ermm, I I I. Thank you." I whispered back. "No need to thank me." He murmured, I could feel his breath on my face. "Do you have a power?" I suddenly blurted. He looked at me, "a power, yes sort of, I can tell when someone is thinking of me. There face flashes in my mind; I have no idea what it is. Do you." I put my hand to his face, "I will show you" he gasped as he saw the memories I had shown him. "That's amazing" he held my hand to his cheek. He massaged the back of my hand and slowly brought it down; I put my hand on his shoulder. "Your very special nessie." He whispered to me. "This Jacob boy, he's in a lot of your memories, are you together?" he asked. "No, no, just he's like my older brother."I replied. "Good, now I won't feel bad about doing this." And he leaned down ... "NESSIE!!! DINNER!!!" screamed my auntie rose. Way to ruin a moment. I looked at him sheepishly he looked like he was about to smile, but then he took my hand and I we ran to the front door. I broke his gaze and took my hand from him as we walked in. I saw Jake, and he looked really angry. I mean seriously. If he's jealous I'm going to hurt him. It hurt me to break away from Lucas. I couldn't deny the fact that I couldn't resist him. Or his charms, he smelt amazing, indescribable. It wasn't fair. I wanted him, bad. I think he feels the same way to. He's beautiful, he thinks I'm beautiful! Me nessie Cullen! I think I'm falling in love with him, and I don't know why but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I hope the two aren't related. "Ermm Luke, come sit." His father Jameson ordered. He sounded kind of strict, but nice, hmmm. Odd. He smiled at me kindly, "I hope my son was on his best behaviour" oh shit, don't blush. Don't. Blush. "Yes, of course." I said Cooley, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I sat down, I didn't dare look at any of them. Lucas just laughed, "of course father, what else?!" then everyone joined in laughing with him, except Jake. I was sitting next to him; he was just looking down at his plate. This was going to be a LONG night. My dress was hitched up a bit higher than usual from when I was with Lucas, don't look at me like that! It got caught on a branch. I looked at Jake while I subtle pulled it down, omg please don't think that he thinks that I was getting close to Lucas! Not that I would mind that... "ughmhump." That was my dad, clearing his throat. Ohh shiteee. No swearing! Sorry daddy. He looks slightly amused. Jeez.

After we had finished dinner, and the Costelas left Jake turned to me, "what the HELL were you doing with that leech outside?! I saw your skirt." He snarled. Oh my god. Hells no. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I saw everyone gasp at my yell. "What is it to you what I do with anyone?! You're not EVEN related to me. Stop acting like you own me. And BY THE WAY IM PART "LEECH" WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?! And I did nothing with Lucas. My skirt got caught on a branch and you SHOULDNT have been looking you arrogant dog, why don't you just leave me and my family alone?! Why do we even hang out with you?!" I screamed. I had lost it with him. How. Dare. He. He's been basically ignoring me for weeks and now has the AUDACITY to talk to me like that. I glared at him with tears in my eyes; he looked shocked, as did everyone else. I ran outside, went to the garage grabbed the keys to my motorbike and left.

Haahaa x


End file.
